Bestfriends
by paintsplatters
Summary: Draco Black and Harry Snape had been friends forever, since birth. They were born just mere days apart with Draco being the older of the two. What would it of been like if Lily and Severus were the parents of Harry and Narcissa had raised Draco alone? Currently Onefic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is just a onefic however, if people like it I may continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I claim to. It is property of the amazing J.K Rowling. **

Draco Black and Harry Snape had been friends forever, since birth. They were born just mere days apart with Draco being the older of the two. Lily had been in a relationship with Severus Snape since 3rd year at Hogwarts and they got married on their last day of school. Narcissa was married to Lucius but he had sadly passed away just before Draco was born. He was hit with a curse from behind and died from already being fairly weak due to him being ill. Narcissa had chosen for Draco to have her surname instead of Malfoy because Lucius was known for having done bad things in his passed and she didn't want that weight on Draco's shoulders.

Harry and Draco got along like brothers. Draco being the bigger of the two was fairly protective of Harry. Harry had his mother's thin frame, one green eye and nose much to his father's pleasure. He also had his father's hair however; it was cut short and one onyx eye. Harry was fairly short for his age but hopefully would grow up to be tall like his father. Draco was a spitting image of his deceased father; however he also like Harry had his mother's body frame. Both boys enjoyed the same two things; Quidditch and Potions. Although most of all they loved to prank each other and their mother's never Severus because they knew he was far too serious for his own good.

Both the boys were very good on a broom; they often played two against one with Severus at each other's houses. Harry was slightly better at Potions than Draco not that Draco was bad; Lily always thought this was because of Harry's blood with herself and Severus being very good at Potions. Draco was better at pranking people than Harry was, he was always the one to think of the ideas and Harry was the one to decide how and when to execute them.

The boys had both recently received their letter for Hogwarts. Even though both Narcissa and Lucius were in Slytherin, Narcissa had told Draco that she didn't mind what house he got into. The same also went for Harry with his parents, Lily being a Gryffindor and Severus a Slytherin. Both of the mother's knew that their little boys would be safe with Severus being there as Potions Master, yet they couldn't help but worry knowing they would always find trouble.

Severus had been Potions Master since he had left school with Lily occasionally staying during the school year when Harry was very young.

Later that night when Harry was asleep, Lily and Severus were having a conversation on the couch about Harry and him attending Hogwarts.

"Sev, I can't help but worry about my little boy going off to Hogwarts what if he gets into trouble, or gets picked on."

"Honey, Harry is tough he will never be bullied, plus I'm going to be there I can look out for him and if he gets in any trouble I will be punishing him accordingly. That goes for Draco too."

Lily just smiled, Severus kiss her forehead and told her he was going to bed.

September first rolled around too fast for everyone liking except for Harry and Draco. They were so excited about finally being able to go to Hogwarts, the place where both of their parents meet and where they were taught. The Snapes and Blacks had planned on meeting at the platform 15 minutes before the train left so they boys could get organised, knowing them they would be slow.

Harry had chosen a white Snowy Owl as his new pet and named her Hedwig and Draco had chosen a Barn Owl which surprised Severus who thought he would go for a more fierce bird like a Hawk. Draco had named his Owl, Athena; whom was the Greek goddess of Wisdom. This puzzled a few people because Draco was rarely wise, however, he simply explained that he liked the name.

The Snapes had arrived at the platform on time, although the Blacks were no-where to be found. Harry was a bit worried as to where his bestfriend could be. With just 5 minutes before the train left Draco and Narcissa had come through the barrier, both looking tired and puffed. This was very out of character with them both usually being beautifully groomed when in public. Narcissa quickly cast a few charms to fix her appearance as well as Draco's.

Harry let out a sigh of relieve that he didn't realize he had been holding. Severus briskly walked over to Draco and took his trunk and placed it on board. Both boys said quick good-bye's and promised to write. They both boarded the train with smiles on their faces. All three parents left with happy tears in their eyes. Severus would see them soon though at school where he was the most feared teacher at school. However, the boy's didn't know this yet, but would soon find out.

They boys found an empty compartment and sat down. Harry took out some cards for a game of exploding snap. After a few games they decided to get some food off the trolley then have a quick sleep before arriving. Boys being boys bought heaps of lollies off the trolley and stuffed themselves till they felt like they would burst. They decided to get changed just in-case they slept the rest of the way. It wouldn't look good if they were late and in Muggle clothing. Both boys soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces knowing they would soon be at Hogwarts.


	2. Fear and Excitment

**A/N: Hello! I had a request to continue this so here is one more chapter, I'm not sure if I will continue this, however, if you do want me to please leave a review or PM me.  
Thank-you**

Both boys soon awoke with a start, the train was quite. They quickly jumped up, Harry started to panic. Both boys shared a look or concern, then quickly sprinted out of the train and onto the platform. In the distance they could see boats halfway across a lake. This must have been the Black Lake Lily told them about.

There was one boat sitting on the bank of the lake. The both sprinted forward towards it and quickly jumped it. At first it didn't move, both boys were worrying. Severus had told them that they better not miss the Sorting, as he would be waiting to see them. It wasn't their fault that they had fallen asleep and no-one had come to get them off the train. Draco being the calmer one started to say words that would hopefully make it move across the lake like the other boats.

"Move!"  
"Come on lets go, Uncle Sev is so going to kill us". Draco told Harry.  
"You don't say Draco." Harry replied very seriously.  
"FORWARD!" Draco yelled getting angry now.

All of a sudden the boat gave a lurch and started moving forward. "Yes!" Draco cried. Harry was still worried knowing that his Dad would know that he late, he was so dead.

Once the boat got to the other side of the lake, both boys jumped out and sprinted up the stairs, until they came face to face with a stern looking teacher. Both boys gave an audible gulp, Harry knew that this must be Professor McGonagall, his Mother had spoken so fondly of her, however, right now she looked terrifying.

"Mr Snape, Mr Black. How are you?" McGonagall said sternly.

"Hello Professor." Both boys replied.

"You are late; however, you are lucky the Sorting Ceremony is not quite finished yet. So if you hurry up you might just get sorted in time." McGonagall finished pointing towards the Great Hall doors which were currently closed.

Both boys quickly hurried forward with McGonagall quickly following behind with a slight smile on her face. Harry reminded her some much of Lily but also Severus with some of his features. Young Draco also reminded her of Narcissa in the way he acted although he did have some of his father's features, most noticeable being his hair. The doors opened automatically, they were about 20 First years still waiting to be sorted. Both Harry and Draco hurried up behind the group waiting to hear their names called. Harry's father sent them both a hard glare which meant that they would be speaking about this later. Harry noticed and nudged Draco to look in the direction of his father. Draco saw his Uncle Severus and instantly felt really bad, he should have been more aware.

Students were getting sorted and next the boys knew, the short man up the front who was standing on a chair said "Black, Draco." Harry gave Draco a smile and nudged him to go forward. Draco quickly hurried forward and sat on the stool that had an old hat on it. The Professor placed the old hat on Draco's head. Next thing Draco knew a voice was speaking in his head.

"Ah another Malfoy."

Draco knew that his father's name was Malfoy but he also knew that he was a Black and only a Black. He felt the need to correct the hat but didn't want to look crazy by talking to a hat; however, he had to do what he had to do. "Excuse me, my Father may have been a Malfoy but I will never be a Malfoy, my name is Draco Black and I would prefer if you used that."

"Very well, Mr Black my apologies."

"Thank-you." Draco looked out to all the other students; they didn't seem to be able to hear him. Which he was glad of.

"Right down to business, I can sense that you are quite cunning so Slytherin would be the obvious choice. Wait no, what's this you do have some brains and you have a thirst to prove that you're not like your Father."

Draco smirked, he knew he was fairly clever but he also knew that he wasn't clever enough to be a Ravenclaw. Did he really want to prove himself to everyone that he wasn't like his father, his Mother had always told him that he wasn't like his father, he didn't think he did but maybe deep down he did. Slytherin yes he knew he would fit in there but he had heard some horrible things about it, even though his Uncle Severus was the Head of House he still didn't want to go there. Whilst all these things where whizzing around in his head, the hat was listening.

"You certainly have some interesting thoughts Mr Black, better be GRYFFINDOR." Draco smiled as he hopped down off the stool and headed towards Gryffindor table. Slytherin was shocked they suspected that young Draco Black would be in Slytherin as both of his parents were. Albus Dumbledore was also shocked to say the least, he like most people also suspected that Draco Black would turn out like his Father and be in Slytherin.

Severus Snape was not shocked one bit he knew that Draco wouldn't become one of his Snakes and he was happy for him to become a Gryffindor, Severus was clapping the loudest for his young son's best friend. However he was not happy about both of them being late to the sorting ceremony he had told them not to be late yet they managed it, how he didn't know.

Harry would be sorted soon hopefully. As Draco walked past Harry he shot him a big grin which Harry returned. A few people later Harry's name was called. Harry was nervous as was Severus.

"Harry Snape." The Professor called whilst raising one eyebrow. Not many people knew that Severus had a son. There were a few gasps around the Hall in surprise that another Snape would be walking around Hogwarts now.

Harry bravely walked up to the stool and sat down. Once the hat was placed upon his head, he heard some-one talking inside his head. At first he was shocked but then he remembered lots of weird things happen in the wizarding world and often to him. He shrugged it off and started listening to what the voice was saying.

"Mr Harry Snape, welcome"

"Thanks."

"I never knew that Professor Snape had a son more so with Lily Evans. Anyway down to more important matters." The hat paused letting things sink in for Harry.

"Well it would appear that you a very smart, often the ones thinking of the pranks with Mr Black, you are also very brave and have used this in many situations. I think that it is quite obvious where you should go, enjoy Mr Black and be safe. GRYFFINDOR!" Harry was grinning as he jumped off the stool. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as the Gryffindor House was cheering for him, Draco being the loudest. He turned to the teachers table and saw his Father smiling and clapping along with many other people. He hoped he wouldn't be upset that he wasn't in Slytherin even though he had said that he didn't mind which house he got into.

Throughout dinner as everything was sinking in, something stood out; why had the hat told him to be safe? Was something going to happen or was this normal for the hat to say?

That night Harry and Draco stayed up late even though they had classes the next day but they were far too excited to sleep.


	3. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I claim to. It is property of the amazing J.K Rowling.**  
**A/N: People seem to be liking this so I've continued however, I'm trying to keep this short. Please review love to hear what you guys think!**

**Chapter 3- Acceptance**

_Last Time:  
__"Well it would appear that you a very smart, often the ones thinking of the pranks with Mr Black, you are also very brave and have used this in many situations. I think that it is quite obvious where you should go, enjoy Mr Black and be safe. GRYFFINDOR!" Harry was grinning as he jumped off the stool. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as the Gryffindor House was cheering for him, Draco being the loudest. He turned to the teachers table and saw his Father smiling and clapping along with many other people. He hoped he wouldn't be upset that he wasn't in Slytherin even though he had said that he didn't mind which house he got into._

_Throughout dinner as everything was sinking in, something stood out; why had the hat told him to be safe? Was something going to happen or was this normal for the hat to say?  
__That night Harry and Draco stayed up late even though they had classes the next day but they were far too excited to sleep._

Morning arrived with two very tired yet excited boys who couldn't wait to start their first day of school at Hogwarts.

"Come on Harry, hurry up otherwise we will be late on the first day. You know Uncle Sev will kill us if we are late." Draco said with a touch of annoyance in his tone.

"Right, I'm up alright. Give me 5 and we can go."

Harry rushed around his dormitory grabbing all of his school supplies and clothes that he would need for his first day. Draco was anxiously sitting on the edge of his already made bed, waiting to go. All of their other dorm mates had already left, probably gone down to breakfast.

"Right I'm ready." Harry said skidding to a halt in front of Draco slightly puffed.

"Great, let's go, I brought you some toast from when I was at breakfast this morning." Draco replied pulling out some toast wrapped in a napkin form his robe.

"Ah great thanks Draco!"

"No problem Harry." Draco said sending Harry a grin.

"We better run other-wise we won't make it in time." Harry said looking at his pocket watch.

Draco nodded and both boys started running in the direction of the green houses for Herbology. Both boys arrived just in time as the last Hufflepuff was walking in, both boys stopped each taken a deep breath first to calm their nerves as well as catch their breath from running.  
Both boys walked in together with their heads held high, anyone would know that they were both Pure blooded children. Both boys knew they had well known parents therefore had well-known names that needed to be up-held and not brought down. Which whilst both their parents were not completely absorbed in having the best name amongst other wizarding families they still expected the family name to not be brought down.

Some other students turned to look at them as they walked him, Draco kept walking while Harry gave each a polite nod and small smile before going and standing in his place next to the other Gryffindor and Draco.

Herbology passed fairly quickly for both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Before they knew it Gryffindor were off the Charms which would be with Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff off to Transfiguration with Slytherin.  
Harry and Draco left with their other class mates but somehow they managed to arrive later than them. They thought they saw some shadows moving down a deserted corridor so both being the curious boys they were went and investigated. They both left confused after not finding anything, this made them five minutes late to class, Professor Flitwick then deducted 5 points from them each. Both were shocked and slightly embarrassed at losing points on their first day but they wouldn't let something like that get to them. Charms was a breeze for both boys, only because Harry's mother had taught them the basics from a young age. They were the first two students to be able to levitate the feather they were given and they were each awarded ten points each for their accomplishment. Both boys just gave a cheeky lop sided grin to everyone else. They Ravenclaws seemed to be slightly upset that one of them couldn't get the spell right before a Gryffindor.

After Charms they all headed down to Lunch in the Great Hall. By the time they got there the Hall was steadily filling up with hungry students. Harry and Draco quickly sat down with the other Gryffindor First Years and dug into the delicious food.

Lunch was a nice time for everyone, suddenly Harry felt some-one tap his shoulder he and Draco instantly whipped around with their wands out, this was natural for them both after always being taught to be pre-pared for anything. Severus smirked at the two; the two boys raised an eyebrow each then pocketed their wands.

"Professor, how may we help you?" Harry asked his father, trying to sound formal and resist from calling him dad.

"Mr Snape, I hope you have enjoyed your classes so far. I will see you soon enjoy your time with your friends; you too Mr Black." Severus hated being so formal to his son and godson however they both knew he had to keep appearances up.

Some of the older Gryffindor's were looking on at the three in shock, they had never seen their greasy of a git Potions Professor be so civil and fairly kind to another student even if it was his own child and godson. Harry and Draco smiled with a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

Both boys chorused together "Yes Professor. Enjoy your lunch."

Severus knew that gleam that was in both of their eyes. Severus knew that this wasn't going to be good. He nodded and then left towards the Head Table for his own lunch.

Once both boys turned around back to their meals and noticed that their other housemates were all dead silent. Their heads snapped up and noticed that almost all their house was gapping at them like fish out of water. Harry suddenly looked at them all and said "What can my dad not speak to me?"

Everyone quickly snapped out of their trance and started eating again some even apologising. Draco was not happy that his house wouldn't accept that their Potions Professor as his Uncle and Harry's Father.


End file.
